This invention relates to a pre-cast, reinforced, modular retaining wall system, and more particularly to the top module for such pre-cast, reinforced, modular retaining wall systems. This invention finds particular application with pre-cast, reinforced concrete retaining wall systems, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,395, issued Sep. 18, 1990 to Ned Nelson, which patent is incorporated in its entirety in this application by reference as if fully set forth. The Nelson device provides for a reinforced concrete modular retaining wall system, but like other modular retaining wall systems lacks a top block to complete the installation. The Nelson patent makes no provision for a final top block and makes no suggestion as to how one might attach a top block to obtain a structurally integrated retaining wall using the modules taught therein.